


The Promise of Happiness

by yotsubanoclover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Another story, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Love, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Ray route, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Saeran Week, Seasons, mystic messenger fan fiction, mystic messenger fanfic, the promise of happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yotsubanoclover/pseuds/yotsubanoclover
Summary: [Ray Route - day 10] "After all of this is over, let’s be happy together - the two of us."





	The Promise of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Saeran Week day 1 - Seasons

_Isn’t there anything I can do for him?_   You murmur to yourself, standing by the kitchen counter. Tiptoeing, you watch as Saeran continues working. The sound of mouse clicking fills the otherwise silent night. Sometimes you can hear him murmuring as he speaks in low but clear voice to whoever is on the other side of the call - perhaps it is Jumin, Jaehee, or someone from the C&R Intelligence Unit.

Shaking your head slightly, you heave a long sigh. You have nowhere near the computer skill he has, nor do you know anything about hacking, so you cannot help him with whatever he’s doing right now. Still, your chest feels tight imagining he has to work throughout the whole night, not getting even a wink of sleep.

 _He did say he wanted something sweet_ , you thought to yourself as you grab the mug you prepared for him with both hands. The warmth is comforting.  _And I wanted to make him something warm - with this, he gets both._  You smile at the thought and begin walking towards the sofa where Saeran is working. He is so engrossed at his task that he doesn’t even notice you are there until you put the mug in front of him.

“Oh.” He looks at the mug, then at you. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even notice you coming.”

“I thought you’d be hungry.” You hand him the mug. The sweet aroma coming from the chocolate seems to release his tensions, as well. “I’m sorry this is all I could manage.”

He seems more relaxed he takes his first sip. “Thank you.”

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Never better.” He takes another sip before offering the mug to you. “Here, have some, too.”

You blush, but take a sip anyway. Immediately your body feels warmer. “Are you sure you can’t rest at all?”

He smiles, shaking his head. “I need to find out where they might hide my brother.”

“You had to carry me all the way here, too.” You look down at your bandaged, sprained ankle from falling down on the way here. “I’m worried you’ll faint.”

To your surprise, Saeran takes your hand and pats the top of your head. “You’re worrying for me that much - I’ll be fine. Is your ankle better?”

You nod, pursing your lips to a pout.

“Hey.” He takes your chin with one hand, making you face him. “I’ll be fine. Rather, you should be the one to sleep.”

Shaking your head, you stand up, squeezing his hand once before retreating back to the kitchen. Of course, you have to stop Saeran from helping you. You’re still limp, but it doesn’t hurt as much as before. Before long, you return with a thick blanket you happen to find in the kitchen cabinet. You stop short with flushed face, before snuggling with him as you put the blanket over the two of you.

He tenses up, before relaxing again, taking your hand in his.

“I’ll stay with you,” you tell him. “Is that okay?”

He looks away, red to the ears. “O-of course.”

The two of you stay like that, snuggled up, as Saeran continues working. You nearly doze off so many times, waken up by the beeping sound coming from the laptop once in a while. You watch as Saeran’s eyes light up every time the computer beeps, as if he’s found something, but then his shoulders would slump back down a moment later.

The monitor beeps yet again. “I found him.” His voice is like a sigh.

You lean forward, closer to the monitor, hoping to see something. Though, as expected, you understand none of the things you see. Past the complicated codes, you notice there is a picture of a rundown house on the monitor.

“You did it!”

“I did it…” He looks your way, relieved. “I should send this to the Intelligence Unit.”

It didn’t even take a minute - Saeran closes his laptop shut, standing up, and offering one hand to you. “Let’s go.”

You put the blanket aside, struggling to stand up. “Where to?”

He hands you his magenta suit. “Wear this. It’s chilly outside.”

 _So we’re going outside_ , you think to yourself while putting on the suit over your mini black dress. You have to roll the sleeves three times, and the hem could trip you, but it smells like him. It’s impossible not to smile.

“Is something funny?” he asks, to which you shake your head. He’s crouching on the floor with his back at you. “Here. I’ll carry you.”

“Ah - you don’t need to-“

“Just get on,” he insists. “You can’t let it worsen.”

You relent and let him carry you again. It feels like your heart is trying to get out of its place. “So… where are we going?” you ask to distract yourself.

“You’ll see.” You can hear him smile.

 _Okay… let’s try something else._ “Saeran… when we find Seven and everything’s over, what do you want to do? Do you have any plans?”

“Hmm… I’d like to buy a house for us,” he answers.

 _A… a house?_  You blush at the thought. “What is it like?”

“A house in the countryside - a log cabin seems nice, too.” You can tell he’s enjoying himself. “I’ll grow a small garden at the back, and fill it with all kinds of flowers.”

You rest your head on his back, imagining the happy scenario. Just the two of you in the beautiful house - which will definitely smell like flowers all around - tending to the garden together, cooking together…

Saeran is still talking. “In the spring, we’ll watch the flowers bloom and decorate the house with them. We can also sleep on the grass smelling like the rain, under the stars, hand in hand.

“In the summer, we’ll swim at the beach - can you swim? Actually I’ve never visited a real beach before. I’m looking forward to experience it for the very first time with you. Then, we will have some ice cream together, too. It will be lots of fun!”

“What about autumn?”

“In autumn, we can take a walk side by side in the park - the air will be so delicious! It won’t be warm, but it won’t be too cold either - just the perfect weather! I will also cook lots of new dish everyday.

“Then in winter…” he takes a deep breath, stopping his steps. “We will play snow fight, share a muffler, then… then we will snuggle by the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows.”

You’re barely holding yourself from squealing. “I’m looking forward to each and everything of them.”

“Me too.” He resumes walking. “It still feels like a dream, doesn’t it? We were supposed to be in a scary situation right now, but I can’t help from being happy that we’re together.” He turns his head to you. “Are you scared?”

“I am, but…” you look away. “You’re with me.”

He chuckles. “We’re here.”

He helps you to get down, taking your hand in his. Your ankle feels painful again as soon as you step on the ground on your heels. Trying hard not to flinch as he guides you through the woods, it took you a while to notice what he wants to show you. Just a few steps away, barely noticeable and hunched under a big tree, you see a small plant with tiny white flowers. The buds shape like small bells, fluttering as the chilly wind blows.

“A lily of the valley,” slips out of your mouth as the two of you walk closer, being careful not to damage the fragile plant.

“I wanted to show you this.” Saeran gives your hand a light squeeze. “What I said just now - I wasn’t just saying it, I promise I will make it happen. After all of this is over, let’s be happy together - the two of us.”

Staring right into your eyes, he utters the next line, much clearer and surer than the rest. “I love you.”

You bury your face in his chest, enveloping yourself with his warmth. “I love you, too, Saeran.”

Staying like that for a while, both of you notice the sun rising. Its warm ray of light shines over the two of you, as if illuminating the promise you just shared together.


End file.
